<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearest, You Said by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916013">Dearest, You Said</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Songfics (mainly Destiel and Sabriel) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester plays the piano, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Piano, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam is a Saint, Songfic, and so it goes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tired of Dean tip-toeing around Castiel (andhisfeelings) and tells him to man up before he tells Cas himself.<br/>Dean isn't great with words, but he'll be dammned if he's not going to try.<br/>This is, of course, helped along by the addition of a piano in the Bunker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Songfics (mainly Destiel and Sabriel) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearest, You Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for branthony</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dean, this is getting ridiculous" </p><p>"Dunno what you mean Sammy" </p><p>Despite the dismissive tone that he'd adopted, he couldn't help wilting a little under the full force of his little brother's bitchface. </p><p>"Yes you <em>do</em>. Look, what have you got to lose? Cas loves you, Dean, no doubt about it"</p><p>"He loves you too" Dean protested weakly. </p><p>"Not in the same way" Dean opened his mouth and Sam plowed on before he could say anything else. "And before you start with that whole 'but he's a dude' shtick, let me ask you this. If Castiel had taken a female vessel, would you two be together right now?" </p><p>"No!" The answer came a little too quickly. Sam's bitchface upped a few notches and Dean sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Yeah... probably" </p><p>Sam spread his hands in a "there you have it" gesture. "Then what's the problem?"</p><p>"I don't know! I'd just be weird, alright?" He waffled around for a few moments. "It's just... what if he doesn't feel the same way?" </p><p>His brother put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look him in the eye. A difficult feat, Dean sometimes forgot how much Sam had grown. "You know he does Dean, and if you don't do tell him, I will" and with that, he turned on his heel and made his way to the library. </p><p>"Aw shit" </p>
<hr/><p>Two hunts and an injured angel later, Sam was officially at the end of his tether. His brother knew it too. </p><p>As Dean watched the angel limp around the bunker with a soft smile, Sam met his eyes over the top of Cas's head and mouthed "TELL HIM". Dean swallowed nervously and nodded. He knew what Sam meant. </p><p>
  <em>It was too close this time. How much time to you think you have left?</em>
</p><p>"Uh.. hey Cas?" </p><p>"What do you need Dean?" The hunter figited and looked over at Sam who was nodding vigorously and egging him on. </p><p>"I was wondering if-" oh what the hell he couldn't do this. Not now. "-ah nevermind. Remember that piano we got last week?" </p><p>Cas looked at him strangely before nodding. "Yes. It's quite shiny" </p><p>Sam barely restrained himself from knocking their heads together. The awkwardness was stifiling. </p><p>"Yeah uh. I was wondering if you wanted to come play with me? Play the piano I mean, not play <em>play</em> you know.." he trailed off as Cas squinted, a soft smile dancing around his lips. </p><p>"Of course, Dean. Although I'm afraid I don't play very well. Or at all, for that matter"</p><p>"Nah, it's alright Cas. Just come listen?" </p><p>He let out a little sigh of relief when Cas nodded and began limping in the direction of the piano room. Dean turned to look at Sam, who had his face in his hands. The hunter gave a long suffering sigh and looked up at his brother. </p><p>"Just... don't fuck it up" </p>
<hr/><p>Cas wasn't there yet when Dean sat down, so he played a few chords and tried to not crawl out of his skin. 5 minutes later, Cas still wasn't there and Dean decided fuck it. If Cas, wasn't going to show, fine. </p><p>
  <em>In every heart, there is a room. A sanctuary safe and strong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To heal the wounds from lovers past, until a new one comes along</em>
</p><p>The first verse was shaky and unsure and Dean was suddenly glad Cas wasn't around to watch him botch the song. His fingers stumbled over the keys but he pushed on. He needed to get this out, one way or another. </p><p>
  <em>I spoke to you in cautious tones, you answered me with no pretense </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and still I feel I said too much, my silence is my self defense</em>
</p><p>He chuckled softly, this was practically written for him. The chuckle was replaced with a sigh. That was the problem, wasn't it? There was a fine line between over and undersharing and Dean was constantly walking it. </p><p>
  <em>And every time I've held a rose, it seems I've only felt the thorns </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so it goes, and so it goes, and so will you soon I suppose</em>
</p><p>A noise drew his eyes to the door and there was Castiel, watching with something like awe. Dean's hand slipped and he played a rather sour tritone. He gritted his teeth and once again pushed himself to keep going, holding eye contanct with his angel. </p><p>
  <em>But if my silence made you leave, then that would be my worst mistake</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I will share this room with you, and you can have this heart to break</em>
</p><p>Cas was silent and he stopped playing, looking away awkwardly. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, there was no way Cas felt the same. He was just beginning to clear his throat to make some kind of manly comment when he heard someone singing. </p><p>
  <strong>And this is why my eyes are closed, it's just as well for all I've seen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>and so it goes, and so it goes, and you're the only one who knows. </strong>
</p><p>Dean's head whipped around and there was that soft smile again. The blue in his eyes seemed to crack like ice crystals, but there was no malice there. The more Dean looked the more he realized that Castiel's eyes looked more like lagoons, warm and full of life. He found the courage to smile back. </p><p>
  <strong>So I would choose to be with you, that's if the choice were mine to make </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But you can make desicions too, and you can have this heart to break</strong>
</p><p>Cas made his way over to the piano bench and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean found himself leaning into the touch, something he would have never expected. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and put his hands back on the piano. </p><p>
  <em>And so it goes, and so it goes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and you're the only one who knows </em>
</p><p>Dean took a shuddering breath and stopped playing, not daring to look back at the angel. "You too, Cas?"  The hand on his shoulder tightend fractionally. </p><p>"Since the beginning, Dean. Since the beggining" </p><p>They didn't need to say anything else, and the world melted away, leaving only angel wings and green eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Epilouge:</p><p>"FUCKING FINALLY"</p><p>"SHUT <em>UP</em> SAM"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>